


Многие знания

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Mini, Out of Character, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шульдих сунул нос куда не следовало</p>
            </blockquote>





	Многие знания

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по заявке Iren в сообществе В постели с Вайсс Кройц: Неожиданно выясняется, что Кроуфорд - гей. Шульдих в шоке.

– Шульдих, не лезь ко мне в голову, – привычно процедил Кроуфорд, поправляя галстук.

– И не собирался, – телепат стоял, в чем мать родила, и яростно тер полотенцем волосы. – Просто хотел узнать, куда ты собрался.

– Мог спросить.

– А ты бы сказал? – оживился Шульдих.

– Нет, – ухмыльнулся Кроуфорд.

– Тогда иди к черту.

– Уже.

Прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь, Кроуфорд внимательно посмотрел на Шульдиха:

– Знаешь, феном было бы лучше.

– Где? – заржал тот.

Кроуфорд поправил очки, медленно скользнул взглядом по груди, животу, с интересом изучил пах телепата, осмотрел длинные ноги и припечатал:

– Везде.

Шульдих швырнул в него мокрым полотенцем:

– На себя посмотри.

Кроуфорд ловко увернулся и скрылся за дверью.

Шульдих какое-то время стоял, прислушиваясь, вдруг Кроуфорд передумает и вернется в квартиру. Потом осторожно потянулся к разуму пророка – сознание уловило очертания салона, поднимающуюся дверь подземного гаража и яркий уличный свет. Начальство, похоже, действительно уезжало. Внутри все вздрогнуло от предвкушения – Кроуфорд предпочитал работать дома, но если покидал квартиру, то можно было расслабиться на сутки, не меньше. Шульдих собрался заняться именно этим.

Он, насвистывая, пошел к себе в комнату, по пути срывая со стен клейкие стикеры. На первом твердым почерком Кроуфорда было написано: "Только попробуй тронуть кофе. Приеду – убью". Захотелось сделать назло, но после недолгих размышлений Шульдих решил, что не стоит. Убить – не убьет, а вот отправить одного в супермаркет – запросто. И неизвестно, что хуже. Шульдих в принципе считал, что тренировки Розейнкройц по защите разума от массированного вторжения ничто по сравнению с психическими атаками вечно голодных японцев, круглосуточно осаждающих супермаркеты. Хуже было только в Америке, но туда отправить Шульдиха за кофе не хватило садизма бы даже у Кроуфорда.

Записка на втором стикере гласила: "К берсерку не лезь". Ну и отлично. Утром, запаковывая Фарфарелло в смирительную рубашку, Шульдих получил мощный удар в живот головой и не желал повторения – пресс все еще побаливал. Третий стикер: "Включи мобильный, идиот. Наги звонил три раза".

Шульдих чертыхнулся, ввалился в свою спальню и нашарил под подушкой телефон – так и есть, сдох. Воткнул в зарядник, внимательно изучил сообщение о трех пропущенных звонках, плюхнулся на кровать и потянулся к разуму телекинетика. Мысленный голос Наги звучал отчетливо – и крайне недовольно. Выслушав подобающие случаю извинения, больше похожие на изысканные оскорбления (..."покорно прошу простить, что отвлек от срочных дел, коими вы утрудили себя без всякой жалости"...), Шульдих принял к сведению информацию о «долбанной экскурсии», которая продлится до вечера, выключил телефон и, наконец-то, расслабился.

Сегодня Кроуфорду приходила какая-то информация из ЭсЦет. Оракул долго сидел за ноутбуком, мрачно глядя в экран, а Шульдих, проявляя чудеса телепатической ловкости и изворотливости, снял оттиск с разума начальства – в тот самый момент, когда тот думал о паролях к данным. И сейчас, не дыша, Шульдих перебирал в памяти бессмысленный набор символов, надеясь, что Кроуфорд ничего "лишнего" не предвидел. Впрочем, это было легко проверить – если пароль подойдет, значит, начальство не догадывается о преступных намерениях Шульдиха.

Телепат уже год носился с идеей фикс – почитать досье на себя и свою команду. К Кроуфорду с этим было обращаться абсолютно бесполезно. Он в свое время честно выдал несколько тоненьких распечаток с общими характеристиками и дал понять, что на этом тема "кто есть кто в Шварц" исчерпана. Но Шульдиха разъедало мучительное любопытство – какой уровень предвидения у Оракула на самом деле? Сколько лет он провел в Розенкройц? Кто был его первой командой?

Дрожа от нетерпения, Шульдих направился в кабинет Кроуфорда. Плюхнувшись в роскошное кожаное кресло, он сразу понял, что зря не надел хотя бы трусы – мягкая кожа липла к ягодицам, сидеть было неудобно. Махнув рукой на дискомфорт, Шульдих водрузил ноги на стол, ноутбук на колени и, включив его, ввел первый пароль. Раз плюнуть, Кроуфорд его сто лет не менял. А вот файлы Розенкройц пришлось поискать. Провозившись всего пятнадцать минут, матерясь и чертыхаясь, Шульдих отыскал папку с личными делами. В выскочившее окошко с требованием пароля он ввел с таким трудом добытый набор символов и ощутил законный восторг: перед ним были все личные дела команды "Шварц".

Щелкнув на файле "Б.К. Оракул. 2-1", Шульдих начал листать документ, чтобы убедиться, действительно ли это расширенная версия досье, а не та пустышка, что подсунул ему Кроуфорд в прошлый раз. Глаза выхватили из общей массы данных строчку: "Сексуальная ориентация – гомосексуальная". Что же, Шульдих мог отдать самому себе должное – он всегда умел зрить в корень.

Медленно отложив ноутбук, он прикрыл глаза. Блядь. Кроуфорд – голубой. Перечитал отрывок из досье еще раз. Гомосексуальная – это педик, верно? Кроуфорд – педик. Шульдих вспомнил их сегодняшний разговор, свой вид, внимательный взгляд Кроуфорда из-за очков... Блядь. Голая кожа покрылась мурашками, захотелось срочно одеться – трусы, еще одни трусы, джинсы, сковородка... Шульдих истерически захихикал. Кроуфорд – голубой, кто бы мог подумать. Как он, интересно, видел Шульдиха в этом смысле? Держал себя в руках? Или ему было плевать?

Очнулся он от грохота распахиваемой двери. Поднял голову и уставился в разъяренное лицо Оракула.

– Все-таки не успел, – сухо прокомментировал тот, глядя на работающий ноутбук. Окинул телепата усталым взглядом, поправил очки и присел на подлокотник. Шульдих почувствовал, как от близости Кроуфорда у него на руках поднимаются дыбом волоски, а яйца поджимаются. Захотелось прикрыть хотя бы пах. – Ну и зачем тебе это было надо?

– Ты лучше скажи – это правда?

– Если я скажу, что нет, тебе полегчает?

– Нет. – Шульдих чувствовал себя несчастным. Говорила ему мама – многие знания, многие печали.

– Тогда да, это правда. Ты, между прочим, первого нормального траха за последние полгода меня лишил.

– Хочешь компенсацию?

– Идиот. Кофе не трогал?

– Нет.

– Ну хоть что-то хорошо.

Раньше бы Шульдих сел начальству на шею и выпросил бы себе чашечку, но... то раньше.  
Кроуфорд посмотрел снисходительно:

– На тебя тоже сварю, нам как раз хватит.

Он вышел, а Шульдих, наконец, отклеил задницу от кожаного кресла и максимальной скоростью рванул к себе в комнату. Трусы, джинсы, фиолетовый свитер с воротником-стойкой – на всякий случай. Нужно было хорошо подумать. Очень хорошо.

Шульдиху не хватало противоположного пола. Не ебли, траха, перепиха – этого сколько угодно, а флирта, намеков, скользких шуток, рассчитанной грубости и мелких провокаций. Кроуфорд даже близко не тянул на женщину, а если вспомнить, как его кулак однажды встретился с челюстью Шульдиха, то думать как о женщине об Оракуле просто небезопасно, но, но... Под ложечкой начало азартно посасывать от предвкушения. Похоже, в ближайшее время жизнь в команде станет намного веселее. Шульдих рухнул плашмя на кровать и захихикал в подушку.

На кухне Кроуфорд замер, глядя в стену невидящими глазами, аккуратно положил на стол пакетик с остатками кофе, уменьшил газ на плите и громко, с воодушевлением выматерился.


End file.
